


.I Recommend You Tell Him.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Inspired by the story Unforgivable Chapter 12 Chapter 11. It’s where Jade gets blood work because she is wanting to save her smallest patient and helps give her childhood friend advice and helps give insight. Past mpreg mention.





	.I Recommend You Tell Him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julisdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julisdreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unforgivable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623118) by [julisdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julisdreams/pseuds/julisdreams). 



> Enjoy and Read! Negative comments, please I wrote this for people to enjoy not complain about.

.I Recommended You Tell Him.

By 4QuietRyt3r 

* * *

 

 

**.Disclaimer.**

          I don’t own the idea or Shadowhunters, the only thing I own is Jade. And before anyone accuses me of plagiarism I asked permission to write this one-shot. Shadowhunters is owned by Cassandra. The plot is owned by julisdreams.

[Also, this is past mpreg mention, do not like. Then no one is being forced to read this. Thank you. But if you like reading this, please give a review despite being completed please.]

For Julisdreams.

          I hope you like this one shot and if it’s okay, and I did a one or two references, to two different shows but still Shadowhunters dominates. I also add a bit of a few things, I hope this is okay.

**.Summary.**

          Inspired by the story Unforgivable Chapter 12 Chapter 11. It’s where Jade gets blood work because she is wanting to save her smallest patient and helps give her childhood friend advice and helps give insight. Past mpreg mention.

**.Part One.**

          Jade Cyrus Ashton Burkhardt was getting ready for work, and was coming into the hospital.

          Doctor Samuel sighs, “We have a two-week-old newborn that is sick. We need to determine what is wrong with this baby boy.”

          Jade was looking at the file and it baffled her that while she was looking at the chart, it had her ask questions.

          Jade asked as they went, “Do they know what the illnesses of the parents?”

          Erik says, “I did ask, but the things is, the mother is actually not the baby’s biological mother, but his adopted mother.”

          Jade asks, “Okay, how about we get the story from his current mother, and who is with him?”

          He explains, “Her adopted son Magnus, and her daughter Clary.”

          Jade nods as the two go in to see Magnus holding the baby boy. Kim and Erik sit at the chair.

          Jade says, “I’m Doctor Burkhardt and this is Doctor Samuel. Now I’m curious, why did you bring your son in?”

          Jocelyn explained, “Well I notice a day ago he looked sick and he hasn’t been getting better. I would like to know what’s wrong with him?”

          Jade takes in the baby boy, who sleeping, and does indeed look a bit pale and red.

          She looks and asks, “Now is there anything else you can tell me about your son? What’s his name?”

          Jocelyn says, “Max. And actually he was brought to a church two weeks ago, so I took him in. But it looks like he might be going into the system.”

          Jade felt bad for baby Max, brought into the world and now he could face the possibility of being bounced from house to house.

          Jade decided to ask, “Do you know who the mother of baby Max is?”

          Jocelyn shakes her head sadly, “No, I don’t know who the parents are, except that it seems like Max calms down in my son Magnus’s arms.”

          Jade nods as she continues to hold Max, who lets out a small yawn, but seems calm.

          Jade thinks, “We’ll start him on some medicine that is safe for him and take blood to determine what’s wrong with him. I’ll take footprints to see if there is a birth certificate to work with and let you know about the results.”

          Jocelyn nods, “Thank you, he seems to like being held by you too.”

          Jade watches as Max coos and takes her finger. She smiles and then puts him on the baby bed, having Erik give him the precise medicine and while he did that, she quickly and with her technique was able to take blood without Max crying that much.

           Then while after getting his baby foot prints, Kim goes to the front.

          Jade requests, “Have this sent to see if we can get a birth certificate, let me know what you got.”

          The front lady nods as she starts with it. While that is being taken care of, Kim had the blood sent to be checked out. Erik told her it might taken some time, so Kim went to her next patient and the next one.

          Jade goes back as Erik stops her, “Max is getting a bad fever, and right now Doctor Alister is recommended to give something to help with the fever.”

          Jade is surprised at how sick Max is getting.

          She sighs, “Okay, let’s do that. You give Max the medicine, I’ll check on blood work and to see if they have any records, Max simply didn’t fall from the sky, did he?”

          Erik does that while Kim goes to the front.

          Jade ask the front nurse, “Where they able to find anything on Max?”

          Front nurse sadly shakes her head, “Sorry, no Doctor Burkhardt.”

          Jade is surprised and gives her thanks, how could that be, unless. Kim wondered, if Max’s birth was a home delivery and that since there is no record, normally when a does a home delivery, they still keep a record of the parents, but also check to make sure the baby is okay.

          Jade shook it off, deciding that she needed more information on this case.

          She goes to the labs and is told that for now, they are backlogged still have others that are getting their blood work done.

          Jade curses, why did this have to happen during the night shift?

          While waiting, they were able to calm his temperature but that still didn’t mean they were not out of the woods. As they continue, Kim added to have his blood check for any illnesses that could be passed from parents to child. Kim didn’t want  to leave no stone unturned when looking into this.

          Erik said that for now Jocelyn is staying with baby Max while they determine what’s wrong with him.

          After dealing with patients and waiting for blood work, it was their lunch break. Jade decided to ask Erik to sit with her to let her bounce ideas from her to him.

**.Part Two.**

          Erik guesses, “I’m guessing this has to do with Max.”

          Jade nods.

          She thinks, “I think since we can’t find a record of baby Max, this was a home birth, but maybe an unwanted pregnancy. I don’t want to do speculation with mere facts without having all the evidence. Despite anything, there are two sides to a coin. Hold on.”

          Jade answers her phone, “Izzy, hey, how’s the night shift treating you, any better?”

          Izzy says, “It’s doing good, what’s going on?”

          Jade explains, “Well for now I can’t give out patient information, but we do have a baby with a fever and sick, for now the fever is going down. How’s Alec by the way? I haven’t seen him for nearly a year?”

          Izzy seemed hesitant, “He’s okay, but for now he needed to see a Doctor about something.”

          Jade notices that Izzy seems hesitant, and when it comes to Alec, Kim is always concerned since they have been best friends for so long.

          Jade asks, “Is everything okay? Maybe I could give insight or-.”

          Izzy cuts her off, “I can’t say, but I’ll see you later, let me know how Max is doing okay, bye?”

          Jade looks at the phone and thinks, before looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

          Erik looks, “What’s wrong?

Jade admits, “One Izzy is hesitant to answer to me about what’s going on with Alec and two I never said the baby’s name is Max.”

          Erik wonders, “You think she’s hiding something?”

          Jade sighs, “Or knows something, for now all we can do is keep Max comfortable until his fever goes down, but I don’t want him to leave yet. I’ll meet you in a minute. I’m going to call a friend.”

          Jade punches the number in and hears a , “Hello.”

          Jade says, “Hi Alec, it’s Kim Burkhardt, you remember me?”

          Alec seems tried but says, “Yes, hi it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, how are things in the hospital doing for you?”

          Jade nods, “Very good, I wanted to check up on you. I haven’t heard from you for nearly a year, how have things been going?”

          Now Alec is hesitant, “Okay, for now I have to keep the phone available because my doctor might call. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”

          Erik comes back in, “I’ve got the blood work.”

          Jade looks, “Okay, so what is it? According to this he’s got a slow virus called RAV201. I’ll talk to Doctor Miller about this, he is an expert in viruses.”

          Jade and Erik went to Doctor Miller, who was with another patient.

          Doctor Miller turns to the two.

          Doctor Miller asks, “What’s going on?”

          Jade says, “Here, according to what I remember you mention something for the RAV201 virus.”

          Miller nods, “Yep, for the virus is not contagious, but it can be passed from the source through sexual activity. The only way to handle is, is to take blood from the person that had it has the antibiotics to fight it.”

          Erik nods, “Okay, thanks.”

          Then as the two were going to the room where Max and Jocelyn is, a doctor stops by.

          Doctor introduces herself, “I’m Doctor Shaw, I wanted to see what is going on with this little boy?”

          Jade says, “He has a virus, but for now we’re trying to look for the parents, do you have any idea, I tried to find a birth certificate, but the problem is, is that I can’t find his parents. Do you have any idea who his parents are?”

          Doctor Shaw looks, “I’m not sure, for now I have to go.”

          Jade realizes, “Wait, you deal with omegas, is there any chance one of your patients is that baby boy’s parent?”

          Doctor Shaw shakes her head, “I can’t, doctor patient confidentiality, remember, even you know I can’t say anything.”

          Jade nods as Erik checks on Max, who cries and reaches for Jade. Jade picks up Max.

          She turns to Jocelyn, “I was told you haven’t left, how about you go get something to eat, I’ll watch over him until you come back.”

          Jocelyn seems hesitant, but allows as Magnus had left recently for work. Max coos as he moves his little head closer to her necklace.

          Jade and Erik look at each other, how are they going to be able to help Max, if they barely have any pieces to determine who his parents are.

          Jade did however have someone she can contact an hour away for blood to determine who the parents are.

          She looks to see Max is sleeping and looks peaceful. After that, Jocelyn finishes eating and continues to comfort Max.

          After work, the two left for home and came to work the next day. Doctor Shaw did ask them, Kim give some information but when she asked Doctor Shaw she gets stonewalled.

          Jade checks on Erik.

          Erik sighs after checking Max’s temperature.

          Erik says, “It’s stabilizing but we need that blood.

          Jade decides, “Come with me.”

          She turns and says, “Right now, I still have some blood left from the tubes, I’m going to have you take it to a friend of mine in the forensic lab, he owes me a few and this is a one to help determine who the parent is.”

          Erik agreed, as much as it hurts, they are desperate to find the parents, to get them to help.

**.Part Three.**

          Jocelyn corners Kim as she comes in with more medicine for his fever.

          Jocelyn asks, “Well?”

          Jade sighs, “He has a virus called RAV201. It’s something that is passed from parent to child, but because I don’t have a history of the child’s parents. I’m doing another way to determine parents, because I checked and no one has records of him being delivered at home but no one recorded who the parents are. I’m using this as a last resort.”

          Jocelyn wonders, “Well Max be okay?”

          Jade nods, “As soon as we get the parent’s blood with the antibiotics. It will help from there.”

          Jocelyn nods as Max opens his little eyes, reaching for Kim. Kim lets him lay his little head on her chest. After a few minutes, she gets a call, excusing herself, but seeing Max calm, Jocelyn asks if she can take a few minutes, and.

          Jade asks, “How did the Priest get Max, was he given by person or just there?”

          Jocelyn said sadly, “Just there.”

          Jade nods, “Okay, excuse me a minute. (Jocelyn leaves) Hey Greg, it’s me, I sent Erik over because I have blood from a baby that has a virus that only the parent’s blood can help. But since this was a home delivery, we are getting no where and-.”

          Greg says, “Say no more I’m on it.”

          Kim smiles, “Thanks, give my love to yourself and Nick honey.”

          Greg blows a kiss in the phone, “I still love you my little techno genius.”

          Kim hangs up the phone and looks at Max, who yawns but looks at Kim with his big brown eyes. Kim kisses his little head as she continues to hold him.

          Erik looks at her outfit as he comes to see her. It confused her as to why Max is comfortable with her and it wasn’t outfit, but he then notices the necklace around her neck.

          Erik asks, “Where did you get that necklace from?”

          Jade looks, “I got it as a gift, it’s something that help comforted me when I was younger, Alec’s scent. That’s right because of his omega scent, he assured me that if I ever felt down. This did help comfort me and Max must have smell the scent, but still because it’s a mother’s comforting scent.”

          Erik sighs, “Well, what’s going to happen?”

          Jade says, “I’ve got someone helping, it’s going to be for nearly three hours. Sometime there, but I’m going to talk two people, because honestly. I’m tried of being left in the dark about this. This little boy is ill and we are looking and seeking his parents in the dark.”

          Erik understands, “For now I’ll let you talk. Want me to hold Max?”

          Jade nods and reluctantly removes her necklace, “Here, have Jocelyn wear this, tell her it will help calm Max down.”

          Erik nods as he goes to do what asked.

**.Part Four.**

          Jade goes in her office and had sent a text to both Alec and Izzy to come over. She looks to see Izzy and Alec are sitting at the chairs.

          Jade sits down and after that, she looks to see a paper is being faxed, she looks at it to see it and decided to keep it in the file. She looked at both Alec and Izzy, but before looking to see that Alec is pale.

          Jade finally sighs, “Alec, as you know I have Doctor Shaw asking me about Max, but also I have something else. Now I did a blood work, because I’ve got a baby who need the blood of his father to help fight and help with the virus.”

          Izzy sighs, “I know. I sure hope they find Max’s parents.”

          Alec seems quiet.

          Jade sighs, “Though, I will say this. I’m never on one or any side. But however, I notice something. One you both are hesitant when I mentioned about what’s going on with Alec. Now one other thing, I never mentioned my patient’s name Izzy, so how did you know about Max.”

          Izzy explains, “Magnus told us.”

          Jade looks tried and seems sad that this baby is suffering because of one secret and but knows there is more to this than a simple unwanted pregnancy.

          Jade continues, “I had Max’s blood taken to a third party because he’s sick and has a virus that needs the blood of his father. Somehow you both, from your reactions, neither of you are surprised.”  

          Izzy was about to get up to defend Alec.

          Jade continues, “But I know Alec and I know that he wouldn’t give Max up for the amusement of fun. My theory is, is that Magnus is the one that didn’t want to have kids. Not specifically with you but no kids in general.”

          Alec nods sadly. Kim watches as Alec brings his hands forward, Kim rubs them to comfort him.

          She continues, “I also suspect that Magnus doesn’t know about Max, that’s why he doesn’t know why Max is comforted by his presence, and the necklace I have has your scent. I think the reason why Magnus doesn’t want kids isn’t because he’s wants to. My theory now it’s merely speculation but it could because of Camille or his past.”

          Izzy wonders, “What do you mean?”

          Jade continues, “I’ve had four clinical trials with psychology. But even a psychologist doesn’t need a degree in psychology to understand this most likely stems from his past. Something in his past that could have cause this. Now I know you both hate me.”

          Alec walks over and to comfort him, she hugs him and rubs his back.

          Alec then sits, as Kim gives a water bottle she brought with her. Izzy sighs, she forgot that Kim is not only a doctor, but when it comes to observing and is good at observing people.

          Izzy asks, “What should we do?”

          Jade thinks, “I recommend you tell him. I know it’s going to be hard, but it’s better that he hears it from you. If he hears from Camille, she’ll twists it to make it look like the bad guy.”

          Alec and Izzy look.

          Alec nods, I’ll tell him.”

          Jade nods, “Believe me, if he tries to get on his high horse, he was the first to say he doesn’t want to have kids. I suspect my theory might be near to why he doesn’t want to have kids.”

          Alec hugs, Jade rubs his back. Then after that, knowing Camille would try any means to get the result, she made sure as she opened her safe, a secret combination that only she knows. No matter, she changes it every six weeks.

Jade nods and Alec seems really anxious, since it’s her lunch.

          Alec asks, “Can I play chess and have lunch to calm my nerves before I talk to Magnus.”

          Jade nods. They set up and start to play.

**.The End.**

* * *

 

          Read review let me know if you like it, this is my second fandom, and I hope its okay.

          -4QuietRyt3r

 

         

 


End file.
